Dark Harvest
Notes * Dark Harvest does not trigger off other procs (e.g. , , ) but can trigger with . * Dark Harvest will trigger on Decoys, dealing damage and reaping a soul out of them. * has a unique passive based entirely on the number of Dark Harvest stacks. Strategy * Dark Harvest is often taken on the Howling Abyss, as the single lane setup causes regular teamfights leading to a lot of takedowns, producing more stacks than the average Summoner's Rift game. Map-Specific Differences Media Domination Dark Harvest Precision.png|Dark Harvest with Precision Domination Dark Harvest Sorcery.png|Dark Harvest with Sorcery Domination Dark Harvest Resolve.png|Dark Harvest with Resolve Domination Dark Harvest Inspiration.png|Dark Harvest with Inspiration Patch History from . * Can no longer trigger off other procs (e.g. , ) aside from , whose effect is built to behave like a separate ability. ;V8.23 - November 26th Hotfix * ** Bonus damage per Soul reduced to 2 from 4. ;V8.23 - November 20th Hotfix * Base damage reduced to from * Bonus damage per Soul reduced to 5 from 8. ;V8.23 * ** Damaging a champion below by any mean deals bonus and reaps . This cannot happen again for 45 seconds, resetting to seconds on champion . ** On ARAM, souls increase the damage by 4 instead of 8. * ** Enemy and allied, champions, large minions and large monsters that die nearby drop Soul Essences on the ground. These last for 10 seconds or until picked by moving close to it. If you kill the target yourself, the Soul Essence will be automatically picked up. Champions grant 6 Soul Essence; large minions grant 4 Soul Essence; and large monsters grant 2 Soul Essence. Select champion summoned units are classified as large minions. ** Collecting a Soul Essence empowers your next basic attack against an enemy champion or structure within the next 20 seconds to deal bonus . ** After collecting 150 Soul Essences you become Soul Charged, increasing the time to trigger the empowered attack to 300 seconds. ** 1400 / ;V8.20 * Base damage reduced to from . ;V8.19 * Dropped Soul Essence particle is now brighter and clearer for colorblind players. ;V8.11 * ** Soul Essences from champion takedown reduced to 4 from 5. ** Soul Essences from large minion reduced to 2 from 4. ;V8.8 * Fixed a bug where a VFX box appeared when a soul was dropped on the ground. * Fixed a bug where, if multiple players took Dark Harvest, only one of them could see the soul glow on units that will drop Dark Harvest souls. * On ARAM, tooltip now properly indicates that champion souls are worth less soul essence. ;V7.24 * On ARAM, champions soul essences dropped reduced to 5 from 6. ;V7.22 Added * Domination Keystone rune. ** Champions, large minions, and large monsters drop Soul Essence on death, which you can collect by moving nearby. Collecting Soul Essence empowers your next attack versus an enemy champion or structure within the next 20 seconds to deal bonus . ** Champion souls grant 6 Soul Essence; large minion souls grant 4 Soul Essence; and large monster souls grant 2 Soul Essence. Select champion summoned units are classified as large minions. ** After collecting 150 Soul Essence you become Soul Charged, increasing the time to trigger the empowered attack to 300 seconds. ** Deals either physical or magic depending on which would deal the most damage. }} de:Dunkle Seelenernte (Rune) ru:Темная жатва (Руна)